Waiting
by Aesthoxis
Summary: Ketika Zitao dan kedua anak nya harus menunggu.(ShortFic). BadSummary!GS!for Zitao. OneShoot!Western!KRISTAO/TAORIS!AU!


Aroma telur mata sapi menguar di sekitar rumah minimalis itu. Roti panggang dan beberapa lembar bacon berjejer manis diatas 3 buah piring. Orange Juice di dalam pitcher terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Kedua bocah kembar tidak identik itu hanya dapat menaruh kepala nya diatas meja makan dengan harapan bisa memakan sarapan mereka sesegera mungkin. Ayolah , mereka sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Mommy….Kapan Sehun boleh makan?" Ujar bocah berumur 6 tahun dengan kulit pucat.

"iya mommy…Jongin sudah lapar….." Jongin ,bocah yang berkulit lebih gelap menimpali kembaran nya itu.

Sang ibu yang sedang memasak hanya tersenyum. Tanpa menoleh ia membalas si kembar.

"Telur nya sudah matang!" Seru Zitao—ibu dari kedua anak tersebut.

"YAYY!" Kedua bocah itu bersorak dan langsung menegakkan tubuh mereka. Zitao pun menaruh telur itu diatas roti panggang mereka.

Kedua bocah itu melahap sarapan nya dengan semangat. Zitao yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum gemas dan ikut menyantap sarapan pagi di pertengahan musim panas .

Selesai menyantap sarapan nya , Sehun dan Jongin duduk di ruang tamu yang tak jauh dari ruang makan dengan mainan di tangan mereka serta TV yang menayangkan acara kartun favorite mereka. Sedangkan Zitao mencuci piring dan membersih kan meja makan.

Tiba tiba saja Jongin bertanya kepada Zitao.

"Mommy, Kapan Daddy pulang?" Pertanyaan yang membuat Zitao mematung seketika. Ia juga bingung menjawab nya.

"Jongin merindukan daddy…. Jongin ingin bermain kuda kudaan lagi sama daddy" Ujar Jongin yang memasang wajah sedih sambil menatap kosong mainan di genggaman nya. Tentu saja bocah itu merindukan appa nya sudah 2 tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan ayah tercintanya. Zitao menghela nafas perlahan lalu memasang wajah tersenyum. Ia tidak boleh terlihat sedih dihadapan anak anak nya. Lalu ia menghampiri si kembar dan duduk diantara mereka berdua.

"mommy juga tidak tahu kapan daddy kalian pulang. Maka, kalian harus rajin berdoa agar daddy cepat pulang dan bisa berbain bersama kalian lagi" ujar Zitao sambil merangkul kedua anak nya dengan sayang.

"Iya Mom, sehun selalu berdoa kok! Jongin juga! Kita selalu berdoa bareng sebelum tidur. Iyakan hyung?" Ujar Sehun dengan aksen cadel nya yang membuat Zitao gemas. Jongin hanya merespon dengan anggukan semangat.

"pokok nya kalian harus berdoa , jangan lupa belajar dan olahraga yang baik! Agar daddy bangga melihat kalian. Okay?"

"Okay mom!" Seru si kembar kompak. Zitao tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah anak nya.

Ia pun beranjak menuju kamar nya di lantai 2. Zitao mendudukan diri nya di tepi ranjang. Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir kucing nya yang merekah. Tangan nya meraih bingkai foto di nakas. Terlihat foto nya dengan sang suami tercinta yang diambil saat pernikahan mereka. Tak terasa air mata menetes di bingkai tersebut.

"Aku juga merindukan mu….."lirih nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin sudah tiba. Begitu pula hari natal. Semua sudah bersiap dengan segala hal untuk memeriahkan perayaan Natal. Seperti di kediaman Keluarga besar Huang yang berlokasi di New Orleans. Suasana hangat menyertai keluarga tersebut. Berbagai hidangan telah dibuat oleh Zitao dan saudara saudara nya habis tak tersisa. Ditambah kue kue khas natal yang menjadi favorite bagi Jongin dan Sehun. Si kembar tak bisa lepas dari setoples kue jahe buatan nenek mereka.

"Mommy kue jahe nya sebentar lagi habis!" Seru Sehun yang berjalan membawa toples kue.

"Sudah cukup sayang , kau terlalu banyak makan ini. Nanti lagi ya? Nanti mommy belikan Candy cane mau?" Zitao mengambil toples yang di genggam sehun. Sehun yang mendengar kata 'Candy Cane' mengangguk antusias. Lalu bocah itu berlari kembali menuju kumpulan para bocah yang sedang duduk di dekat pohon natal.

"AYO SEMUA BERKUMPUL! Kita akan membuka hadiah masing masing!" Ujar Xiaoming, sepupu dari Zitao. Seluruh keluarga pun berkumpul di depan pohon natal besar milik keluarga Huang. Inilah tradisi keluarga Huang. Setiap keluarga maju ke depan pohon natal lalu mengucapkan wish hadiah natal mereka lalu hadiah akan di berikan oleh Huang Zhouren , ayah Zitao sebagai pemimpin keluarga tertua.

Satu persatu Keluarga dipanggil kedepan lalu mengucapkan wish nya masing masing. Jongin terlihat tidak begitu tertarik ketika melihat Yongchan, sepupunya mendapatkan mainan yang diidamkan nya .

"Ayo sekarang giliran Zizi , Sehun dan Jongin" Seru ayah Zitao. Mereka pun maju lebih dekat dengan Pohon natal. Si kembar duduk dipangkuan sang ibu . Zitao menyatukan kepala mereka dalam pelukan hangat.

"Mommy akan tetap membuat wish ini walaupun mommy yakin ini tidak akan terkabul" Bisik Zitao kepada kedua anak nya. Zitao hanya bisa berharap. Karena Wish nya kali ini sama seperti 2 tahun sebelum nya. Sehun dan Jongin hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara 'make a wish' mereka dengan tenang.

"Nah sekarang kalian bertiga berdiri dan tutup mata kalian. Aku akan mengambil hadiah kalian" Seru Zhouren dari kursi nya.

Sehun dan Jongin turun dari pangkuan sang ibu. Mereka bertiga tetap bergandengan erat.

"Nah mari kita hitung bersama. Dalam hitungan ketiga kalian harus membuka mata" Seru Xiaoming. Seluruh keluarga besar Huang ikut berhitung untuk Zitao

"Satu …dua….tiga!"

Mereka bertiga membuka mata bersamaan. Zitao menutup mulutnya ketika melihat hadiah yang mereka dapatkan. Sehun dan Jongin memekik senang melihat hadiah mereka.

Di samping Zhouren berdirilah sosok berpakaian seragam angkatan laut lengkap dengan badge nya yang tersenyum hangat dan membentangkan tangan nya lebar. Ya, Itu adalah Wu Yifan. Suami dan ayah tercinta. Zitao berlari kedalam pelukan Yifan yang sangat ia rindukan.

Sehun dan Jongin yang tak mau kalah juga ikut berlari dan memeluk Yifan. Walaupun hanya mampu memeluk kaki panjang sang ayah.

"Aku merindukan mu" Ujar Zitao yang mulai menitikan air matanya. Kedua nya berpelukan erat. Sorakan senang dari saudara saudara Huang pun semakin meriah ketika Yifan memberikan beberapa kecupan di bibir kucing Zitao yang merekah.

"Aku lebih merindukan mu. Bahkan dalam keadaan darurat yang aku pikirkan hanya kalian bertiga. Aku harus pulang selamat demi kalian" Yifan mengusap helaian raven Zitao dengan sayang.

"Ya selamat menikmati hadiah kalian! Merry Christmas everyone!" ujar Zhouren. Tak lupa ZItao mengucapkan terimakasih kepada ayah nya tercinta.

"Dadd! Sehun juga mau dipeluk! Jagan mommy doang!" seru Sehun yang membuat Yifan gemas. Pasalnya bocah itu merajuk sambil memeluk erat kaki nya.

"Baiklah baiklah sini jagoan daddy kalau mau dipeluk" Yifan pun menggendong Sehun sedangkan Zitao menggendong Jongin. Mereka berempat berpelukan erat melepas rindu yang selama hamper 3 tahun ini mereka tahan.

Musim dingin yang paling berkesan bagi mereka. Karena keluarga kecil Zitao dapat berkumpul kembali membagi kehangatan Natal bersama dengan sang suami dan ayah tercinta.

FIN

Halo semua! Ini Cuma ff pendek selingan yang ku buat. Terinspirasi dari beberapa gambar di 9gag tentang tentara2 US yang pulang dari perang dan dirindukan oleh keluarga nya. Muehehe. Hope you guys enjoy it! mohon maaf bila ada typo karna ini dibikin iseng cuma sejam haha. Dan mohon maaf kalo sada kesamaan penulisan atau cerita. Ff ini murni hasil mikir saya dikala bosan.

Mind to Review? Review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya hehe.

Terimakasih!

-Usami Machiko-


End file.
